Storybook Return
by Gemin16
Summary: AU. Sequel to SC. Three and a half years after leaving the magical world, Hermione reopens the book to return to the life that she once left. Lovelorn foreigners, babies, reincarnations- and that’s only the good side of her return.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Storybook Return 

By: Gemin16

Disclaimer: Sorry folks, just don't own Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot, and any new characters that don't appear in J.K. Rowling's four lovely novels. 

A/N: I'm back and with another segment to Hermione's lovely tale. I'm glad you enjoyed the first story, hopefully the second one will be just as good. For those of you who are now just getting into the story, it would be wise to read the first segment before you continue with this one, I do make a ton of references from the first.

Summary: Three and a half years after leaving the magical world, Hermione reopens the book to return to the life that she once left. Lovelorn foreigners, babies, reincarnations- and that's only the good side of her return. O.o

Chapter 1: The Return

***********************************************************************************************

"Dudley, for the last time no."

"But Hermione-"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"With a cherry on top."

"No."

"I'll get you whatever you want."

"I seriously doubt you could."

"Come on-"

Hermione sighed and tried to walk faster down the sidewalk. It was one of those days where she wished she hadn't left her wand at home. Yet again Dudley Dursley was trying to ask her out on a date and for the millionth time, she had said no. It wasn't because he was huge and not much of a looker, Hermione could care less about that, it was the fact that he was a bully, annoying, and nothing short of a prick. And Hermione was struck with him for the rest of the walk home.

She grumbled as she stuck her headphones on her head and turned on her music, raising the volume to the max, maybe the loud sounds of her favorite band could clear out Dudley's constant request.

Unfortunately for her, she was forced to see something that reminded her of Dudley every single day. Almost two years ago, Dudley and his family had moved into Amber's old house across the street from Wales and since Dudley had been horrible in his studies, Hermione was asked to tutor him in academics four times a week. She accepted, regretting the decision later on.

Of course avoiding Dudley inside of school was simple, she had friends that hung out in places away form Dudley and his gang and heaven forbid that they have any classes together. And she definitely knew that he wouldn't step foot in a library unless he was bribed or forced. Avoiding him in those places was easy, it was at home that she was having problems with.

After having dinner with the family, her parents and Dudley's became friends and were often over for neighborly things, such as the local get together or something adult neighbors usually did, meaning that they were over often enough bringing love struck Dudley with them.

Over time Hermione came up with a simple equation to explain her feelings to herself.

(Dudley x Hermione) + same room = Wand Crazy Hermione

On account there were times where Hermione had to result in magic, nothing as drastic or mean as the forbidden curses. No, Hermione had not reached that level of annoyance yet. 

"Hermione-"

But by golly was she close to it.

She thought that be a chinch to ditch him if she went off to a university near her house, especially if Dudley wouldn't be there but she was wrong. The idiot who created the university also built the finishing school that Dudley went to right next door. So every time Hermione walked home, Dudley was usually close by, wobbling away.

Almost home, Hermione told herself as she turned the corner. 

"I heard of this new movie-"

Three more houses.

"Go with me. You can pay!"

One more house.

"If you don't go with me, I'll beat you up!"

Hermione went up to the door and went to go turn it. She started to panic as she realized that it was locked. She reached within her purse to find the key, with Dudley straight behind her, talking up a storm. Darn it, why didn't she reorganize her purse last night like she planned. No she couldn't, she was too busy studying for her test to worry about her purse. Now where was it?

"Granger!"

Where? Where?

"I'll beat up your friends!"

Found it! No wait, that's my charm. Darn it! Where could it be?

All of a sudden something came flying down towards her and landed in front of her feet. It was her wand! She looked up and saw a tail remove itself from the outside. Of course her cat felt the same way she did.

"_Alohamora_," she whispered quickly on her door. It opened and she rushed inside before she could hear Dudley's next comment. Slamming the door on him, she leaned against the frame sighing in content. She was free from Dudley. For now at least.

She looked forward into her dark house, knowing that her parents were going to be gone for the weekend, leaving the entire place to herself. Her plans for tomorrow and Sunday were simple; study, maybe go shopping, and even spend some time at the theater with Jill. A nice, relaxing weekend with no trouble what so ever.

"Hermione!"

If she could get rid of Dudley first. Grabbing her wand she went straight for the door, where Dudley was standing no more than a centimeter away. Usually she had patience for people like him, people that were annoying, stupid, mean, spoiled, and cruel, she would use reasoning and words to deal with them. But no one had pushed her to the limits of using her wand like Dudley did. He just didn't know when to give up and it was really getting on her nerves.

Raising her wand to the door she thought of a quick illusion spell that would repel him form her door for at least a week. She didn't want to hurt him, just traumatize him a bit. She tipped toed over to the door and swirled her wand around in the motion that the book had shown her and whispered the spell.

No more than three seconds later, she heard the screams of Dudley running across the street. She giggled to herself as she walked up the stairs, nothing like a pink piggy doorknob to scare him away.

Hermione removed her headphones and placed her pack on her bed. The book that Kitrina had given her sure came in handy all the time. Not just in instances with boys like Dudley but more so with simple things, everyday things as well. In the three and a half years of owning the book, she had learned almost two thirds of the spells in there. The book didn't just contain charms but curses and spells and even tips on transfiguration and potions. Hermione couldn't have dreamed of anything better.

Well anything besides the fact that she had the key to enter the world of her dreams. Not even in her wildest dreams could she imagine herself traveling to another world full of magic and adventures waiting there for her. At first it seemed like a dream and that she was only inside a storybook but after time she knew that she was in a real world. And exactly three and a half years earlier she had traveled there and she loved it. 

She had most likely spent a period of sixth to eight months there but when she returned back to her own world she had discovered that only a few hours had passed by without her parents noticing that she was gone. It was strange, and she couldn't quite explain it but she was glad that this was the effect of her going to Hogsmeade. It meant that she could leave and stay there for months to years at a time and not miss no more than a few days in her world but she often wondered what effects it had on the world on the other side of the pages. Did it mean that when she returned, Ron and the others would be nothing but old men? Did Hogsmeade change at all? Was everyone that she met doing well? Thoughts like that plagued her mind day after day.

She missed them all dearly, Sirius, Remus, Rosaline, Lisa, Ginny, Kitrina, Harry, and Ron. They were her closest friends so of course she would miss them, they had all taught her valuable lessons especially on being a better person. Once she returned home, she took her chance and started over at her school trying to make more friends. After a few tries and introducing a few new things into her life, she was successful. In fact by the time she graduated, she had her own gang full of people that she had a lot in common with. There was Jill, Frances, Amy, Greta, and Will, and almost every weekend they would get together to study, shopping, or even see a movie together. She was no longer known as the professor suck-up or the snobby bookworm but as a nice person who was president of the book club. She even had numerous boys around school ask her out. But every time she was made an offer she would decline, she didn't think she could ever go into a relationship. No, she just couldn't after what happened between her and Ron. If Kitrina had such faith in them, then Hermione would too. 

Hermione sighed as she lay on her bed and looked out the window, one whole afternoon night to herself and nothing better to do. All her friends were busy and she was alone to do nothing. Crookshanks picked up her wand from the top of her bed and looked at her. She laughed; he looked canine more than feline. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrrr," was the response she got back. She took the wand from his mouth and leaned on the bed along with them. "You miss them, don't you?" she asked. Crookshanks meowed in returned. Hermione licked her lips as she rubbed her cat's head. "So do I. I wonder when we can go back?"

And that's when it happened.

At first, it was dim, so that she couldn't see it but then it grew brighter and brighter by the second. Once it was bright enough to light her whole room did Hermione notice it. It was coming from her bookshelf and from one book in particular too. It was _The Mystical World_. After countless renewals, the librarian had decided to give it to her since no one else seemed to be interested in it. Afterwards all Hermione did was leave it in her bookshelf till it was fully restored. 

She stood up and picked the book from off the bookshelf. It glowed brighter than before as she opened it up and turned to the second page.

The passage was complete, meaning that she could return!

But was she ready? Once again she would leave her world to go to another, with all the danger present in the world that awaited her and she didn't know whether or not she would come back alive. Could she leave her parents again and her new friends. She was happy here as she was happy there. With happiness did she want?

Hermione slammed the book shut and went to a box hidden under her bed. Located there were the things necessary to take with her and packed them within an old bag of hers. The last thing she grabbed was her wand and the star blanket that once belonged to Kitrina. She placed the book on top of her desk and looked at Crookshanks. "Ready?" 

Her cat jumped from the bed to his master's side and looked up at her. She smiled and reopened the book to the title page and saw the photo of Dumbledore wink at her. She turned the page once more to find a picture of three people standing together, two men and a woman that looked to be in their mid twenties. One of the males had straight black hair that fell over his serious face, his dark eyes looking nothing but bored and un-amused while the other man, who stood in the middle, had lighter hair and eyes with his expression opposite of the others. The woman on the other hand, had what looked like blond hair that fell in rows of lovely curls over her shoulders with her expression holding nothing but confidence and strength. She had never seen them before. Who were they?

That's when she looked below and saw the passage that lay there, waiting for her to read. She took a deep breath and watched the book glowed brighter as she read.

_Welcome back, loyal reader, your time has come_

_to return back to the land where magic is from._

_What's past is past, what's done is done_

_But is it possible for it to be redone?_

_Grudges stay._

_Revenge will always taste sweet,_

_And it will stay forever,_

_ till it looses its meat._

_Is a person still a person?_

_Even thou emotions they hide-_

_Without a soul,_

_Are they truly alive?_

_Innocence lacks wisdom but what counts is what it does not hide_

_A shell is a shell, with nothing inside._

_I know what I'm telling you makes not one ounce of sense-_

_But pay close attention and follow my lead. _

_For I know the poem is emitting horrible suspense._

_Look out for the daughter, heart tainted in black-_

_with eyes full of hatred, and sorrow under the mask._

_The man with the smile, mind on the edge,_

_Danger for us, seeking Master's revenge._

_Capturing  weaknesses of the heart_

_Using tricks of the mind,_

_They'll make their advances,_

_Using all they can to avenge time._

_Your allies at most, are those who are true-_

_A trio of all sorts, _

_Nothing too new for you._

_Man of mind, everlasting concentration-_

_demeanor stoic, wand not lacking variation._

_Woman of sight, unlocking mystery-_

_courage and hope- seeing back and forth through history._

_Second male, though humble- is a man known to most-_

_Mind of brilliance, wand of no end-_

_Wisdom and reasoning-_

_The skills he uses to defend._

_The grudge one shares-_

_The hatred that's come between_

_Has spanned a great distance-_

_Letting nothing intervene._

_But don't let this fool you-_

_If you think that you're not involved-_

_The destruction of the Master-_

_Is the fact that calls._

_With the one of green and black,_

_And blue with hair of red-_

_Follow the clues-_

_And wait for what's ahead._

_Dragon's tails will swing,_

_Snake fangs biting hard,_

_Old faces return-_

_But whom will they defend?_

_My tale is done._

_My riddle at its end._

_Time to journey-_

_To go back, my friend._

_Look again outside and remember what you see-_

_And travel back to the world beyond the story._

_What lessons you learn-_

_What sights you'll see-_

_It's all up to you-_

_Whoever you may be._

_So with a nod and a wave-_

_Combined with a flick-_

_Pronounce the words-_

_With the help of your stick._

_Gather your belongings-_

_And the things you'll need-_

_Look ahead and behind-_

_And whatever's in between._

_Circle your wand-_

_Perform it twice-_

_Cross your arms-_

_And chant the last word-say it thrice._

_"World full of magic-_

_with sights beyond compare._

_Welcome me home-_

_your wonder, I wish to share._

_With all my hope, _

_I wish to see more_

_Beyond my dreams_

_I'll say:_

_Transporadore!"_

For the third time in her life, Hermione felt her mind go blank as she left her world.

***

"Meow." Hermione slowly opened her eyes to meet face to face with a blue sky. Yet again, she was lying flat out on the ground, lying in the middle of the forest. She sat up and let herself take in all the surroundings around her. The trees were greener than ever, with the sun's rays falling through the openings in the branches. The birds were chirping and the wildflowers were in full bloom. Every single sign that it was spring was present. It had been almost four years since she had smelled and scene this sight and she loved every second of it.

She stood up and wiped the dirt form her jeans and looked around her. She honestly had no clue where she was though. "Of all the places, it had to be one where I couldn't recognize a single landmark," she said to herself, picking up her bag and looking at Crookshanks. "Come on. Let's go before a troll comes and gets us again." She walked along the trees looking around hoping to see something that she recognized.

And that's when she heard it. Softly at first and then as she walked closer and closer she heard the silent thumping of something hitting wood. It was a sound that she was more familiar with than she would have ever guessed. Hermione held her breath as she hid behind a tree that blocked her form seeing who it was producing those sounds. Crookshanks sat in front her, looking at her strangely and then walked over to the side quietly. She watched as he looked over to the side and then looked back at her. He purred and then opened his mouth up wide before Hermione could motion anything.

"MEOWR!"

Hermione winced as his feline howl echoed through the woods. The thumping noise had stopped and she could hear the person move towards them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Hermione could feel the tears rushing to her eyes. It was Ron! 

"I know someone's there. Answer me!"

She stood up and walked to the other side of the tree, right where he could see her. She smiled through her tears. He looked somewhat different, he seemed taller, more muscular than before and his face had matured but his mop of messy red hair was still there, if not a bit longer than before. And his blue eyes were as alert as ever looking strait into hers, wide with surprise and shock. He was definitely more handsome than she remembered.

He looked back at her, mouth wide open. "Her-Hermione? Is that really you?" She nodded and started running towards him and let herself be engulfed by his arms. He held her close. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

Hermione felt like she was in heaven again. Back within his arms reach, where she belonged. She didn't realize how much she missed him till she was actually there. She looked up at him and let him wipe away her tears. "So have I." And then and there he leaned in and as they kissed, Hermione was thinking one thing: 

_I'm back!_

***********************************************************************************************

I will now take the time to thank those who read Chapter 15:

Zoe McArthor: As cruel as I can be, I'm not going to make you wait three or four years for the next chapter. I'll just make you wait three weeks instead. J

Ferggirl: LOL. Yes, I felt sorry for the tree as well. 

Lirawen: Gosh, you're making me blush.

Pansy Potter: Well if you think about it, Hermione is the type not willing to let her parents worry, besides it makes for an interesting plot don't ya think?

R&R Queen: I love the poem! And thank you.

Gillian: Thank you for the compliment and I'm glad that you're happy for the sequel.

lordoftherats: Hmmmm. I'm now inspired for something else. Thanks for the idea.

MissTania and Vanessa: Here goes your sequel with an extra helping of fries.

Peppermint435: When I read your review, my first thought was "How did she know my original ending?" Are you psychic or something? LOL, j/k. And that's how it could have been but then I said to myself, Gemin, are you actually done playing around with the characters? Hehe.

Angare-3434: (Gathers all the little plot bunnies with character carrots). Thank you very much for enjoying the first story. Maybe this story will be full of happier scenes than the last.

Xodox: No, I'm not going to make you guys wait four years for a sequel. (And if I did, would my holiday on Tatooine include free drinks?)

lil-pink-pashy: Thank you very much for the comment. Unfortunately for myself, I'm horrible at spelling and grammar (and my native language is English too^_^;) and no matter how much I run it through spell check and such, I usually still have plenty of mistakes left behind (you should see all the little red marks on my screen). And as for your questions: True, Hermione did have the gourd with her but it can't bring people back from the dead (in Kalvin's case he was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse) and it doesn't heal physical wounds (Kitrina's case, she was stabbed), the gourd only heals poisons and illnesses. Yes, the Holy Sorcerer's Stone does make the bearer eternal but only while the stone is within them, so when the stone was removed form Kitrina's body, she instantly became mortal (doesn't that suck?). 

Anywho that's all for now, expect next chapter within two weeks.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Lullaby

Storybook Return 

By: Gemin16                

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, besides no money is gained from me writing this story, so lawyers have no reason to haunt me. But all new characters do belong to me.

A/N: Yeah! Twenty reviews! I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter of the sequel, the first two chapters are always the hardest for me to do, so I really appreciate the feedback. 

Special thanks to:

Hermione Starise: You really like it? Hehe, I'm the type who's always criticizing their own writing style but if you like it so much then I guess I'm doing something right.

SuMoSiD: Gee thanks for the offer but I have a betareader.

Ferggirl99: I figured I leave the chapter off with something like that, I'm glad you love it. Also please survive, there's more to come. The poem doesn't really make too much sense because well, it doesn't, I guess. What it does is leave you clues about what's to come and what characters will be involved. During the story you can refer back to the poem and see what I mean.

Lordoftherats: Your question will be answered in this chapter. Hehe…. And as for the chapter being late, well being a student is a pain in the ass isn't it? Exams were over with today, so now that I'm finished I decided to celebrate with this chapter's uploading!

R/Hr Fan: Me good at poetry? Never really thought of that, but I'm glad you enjoyed the poem (although no one ever seems to understand it). I love your enthusiasm, it always makes me laugh.

Drama Pricess87, eva, Claire, flowerchild, Zoe McAuthor, Angare-3434, FuFu Bunny: Here's the next chapter.

Hyperly Mad: Hehe, your welcome. Yes I know there were two chapter nines. One was a warped chapter nine and the other was the actual chapter nine all brought to you by a midnight cupcake.

Lamia G: I'm glad you liked the first story and I decided to add in Dudley just for a laugh. BTW Hermione is about nineteen and half in this story.

Xodox: Bummer….still I wouldn't mind paying a visit to Tatooine, I'm sure email could exist. J

Lirawen: Well we do learn about her life back at home as the story moves on, and as always the first chapter is the hardest to write (for me anyways). Thank you for the commentary.

Blade: Thank you.

Gillian: (Authoress looks around) The happiness is scaring me but I'm glad that you feel that way.

Eden: Come back to me with that question towards the end of this story.

Chapter 2: Lullaby

**********************************************************************************************

"Hermione!" For most likely the third time that day Hermione found herself in a hug, this time in Ginny's hold.  It felt good to see them all again.

After the intimate in the woods with Ron, he led her back to Hogsmeade, seeing that it was late in the afternoon. In doing so, she had found out how much had happened since she left. Much to her surprise, only four and half years had passed since she left, making her wonder how exactly that was possible. But in the end that really didn't matter.

Hogsmeade as a whole hadn't changed at all. The city wasn't any the less big or small but she did notice that everyone was more cheerful and more expressive than she had seen before. It was most likely because they went so long without the threat of Voldemort around or any of his Death Eaters. Not only that but the fact that spring had just started seemed to bring everyone out of their winter oppression. Flowers were everywhere, witches and wizards starting out new flower gardens. Of course she also noticed that strange banners were hung everywhere. It wasn't time for the Yule Festival she was sure of it, that appeared around mid-fall. She decided she would ask about it later.

Everyone had changed as well. Hermione had also learned that Ron had become an Auror for the Ministry, while Harry seemed to become famous for what he was good at, Quidditch. Ginny was looking for a profession but in the process of searching, she was working at Madame Malkin's for the time. Lisa worked for the entertainment burrow at the Ministry, while it seemed everyone else was the same. Or at least that's what Ron had told her. Hermione decided that she would be the judge of that. 

Hermione returned the hug back to Ginny. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Ginny just beamed. "How long are you staying this time?" Ron listened in as Hermione answered.

"To be honest, I don't know how long. When its time I suppose."

"Well I hope its not anytime soon," Ginny said in an excited voice.

"Why?"

"Well because-"

"Hermione?"

***

A woman stopped to wipe her brow as she walked along a path. "How much longer do we have?"

A man walking along side of her, smiled. "Only a few more hours and then we should be able to meet him, Cerisa. The danger in Feris is gone so I'm sure we'll be able to get there without a worry."

Cerisa crossed her arms. "Apparating would have been much faster and more convenient. The meeting will take place in less than three days and we'll need time to rest, Brian."

Another man, who had been staying out of the other two's conversation, suddenly spoke. "With the risk of mist pockets, it would have been too risky. We can't afford to miss this opportunity."

Brian nodded. "He's absolutely right. Besides, I thought you love taking the scenic routes?"

"I do," Cerisa said. "But when you're in a hurry, one should get there the quickest way."

"And the safest," Brian included.

"But what about her?" 

"We can risk it. You know as well as I that she wouldn't pull a stunt without us around to see it."

The woman crossed her arms. "Whatever you say. It's just that I have a feeling that something will happen"

"Another one of your premonitions?" the laconic man asked.

She punched him in the arm. "Don't poke fun at my predictions, Ramone. I haven't gone wrong yet."

***

"Lisa?!"

"Hermione! You're back." She ran up to her friend and greeted her. "You're really here!" 

"Hermione?" She turned to look behind Lisa and saw the other male that she had missed for the longest time. Harry. 

Although there was something disturbing about what she saw.

Sitting calmly in Harry's arms sat a baby girl no older than a year old, holding onto Harry's glasses. She had large hazel eyes and shiny black hair pulled into two small spiky pigtails. She seemed perfectly content as she tried to pull apart Harry's spectacles. 

She looked back at Lisa and she noticed that the she was holding what seemed to be a baby's bag. Hermione blinked in shock. She suspected that both people liked each other, she saw herself how well they got along the last time she was visiting. Yes, she was expecting changes but not changes this big, especially when both people were only twenty years old. "Is she?" she asked Lisa.

Lisa saw the look on Hermione's face and looked at Harry and then at the baby and then at herself holding the bag. She swiftly held her hands up and started shaking her head. "No! No! It's not what you think!" she said turning the deepest shade of red. Harry, who finally took his glasses back, also was quickly denying it turning red in the process. Of course the burst of lauighter coming from Ron and Ginny didn't' help at all. 

"She's not ours, honestly! I bumped into Harry while he was babysitting, and just decided to help him," Lisa quickly explained, while giving Ron a dirty look for his laughing.

"Babysitting?"

"Uh I guess I should introduce you to my newest family member," Harry said, his face getting back to normal color. "This is Katarina. I guess you can say she's my cousin."

"How?" Last time Hermione checked, neither of Harry's parents had any siblings.

"She's Sirius's daughter."

"Daughter?!"

Ron nodded. "He got married about three years ago this summer."

"To who?"

"Rosaline," Ginny told her with a broad grin.

That surprised her. "Really?"

"Yeah, they did," Harry said giving Katarina to Lisa to hold. "We were heading over to his house when we saw you and Ron."

"Why don't you come with us, I know they would want to see you the first day your back," Lisa said as they walked.

Hermione nodded and followed them to Sirius's house. She was glad that she could see her close friends again. Lisa, Harry, and Ginny. Now that they weren't talking, Hermione could finally get a good look at her friends and see how much they changed. Harry, like Ron, had grown slightly taller and more muscular than before, she suspected it was from the Quidditch training that he was being put through. His hair was still a messy black that sat like a mop on top of his head that hid the lightning shaped scar. He snorted as he took back his glasses from Katarina, who was about to break them apart. Lisa giggled and Ginny played with her hands. Katarina just giggled, preoccupied from the glasses.

Now that she knew who the parents were, Hermione could clearly see the resemblance in the little girl. Katarina had obviously inherited her father's hair color along with a few of his facial features. On the other hand it was clear that she had inherited her mother's eyes, a beautiful hazel color and full of innocence. She watched as Ginny tickled her, making her giggle in delight. Something about that giggle seems familiar, she thought to herself as she watched.

***

After his marriage, Sirius had decided to move himself into a larger house, leaving the old one to Remus and Harry. It was located in the rural area of Hogsmeade and was a simple house with four bedrooms, making it extremely comfortable for the new family. 

Long since departing with Lisa and Ginny, Harry took out a key form his pocket and opened the door. He walked inside motioning for the others to follow him. He dropped the baby bag on the floor and looked into the hallway. "Rosaline, are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Harry. I'll be right there."

"Ma!" Katarina squirmed around in Harry's arm at the sound of her mother's voice. "Ma! Ma!"

"Is that my little girl, I hear?"  Rosaline asked as she entered the foyer. She laughed as she took Katarina from Harry and hugged her. "And were we a good little girl for our cousin?" Katarina giggled in response. Rosaline looked at Harry and saw the two figures behind him. "Oh you brought Ron with you, who's the other girl?"

"It's been a few years," Hermione started.

It took Rosaline a few seconds but then her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Hermione! I'm so glad to see you again. Don't just stand there, all of you come in please." All of them entered the house and followed Rosaline into the kitchen.

"Hermione, you must tell me how you've been all these years," she said eagerly as she served them all tea. "It's been so long since we've last seen you. How have you been?"

"I've been well," Hermione said. "What about you? A lot has changed since we've last seen each other. Especially with her," Hermione said looking over towards Katarina, who was now discovering that Crookshank's ears were connected to his head. Surprisingly the cat stood still as she tugged and pulled, giggling the entire way. Rosaline relieved him by picking up the little girl and telling her "no" softly.

"Well then I guess you know what happened then," she said with a laugh. They all heard a knocking at the door. "Excuse me. Hermione, here, you can hold her." She handed Katarina to Hermione and went to go answer the front door. Hermione stared at the baby sitting in her lap. She gave her an awkward smile, in which the Katarina only looked at her with a look of awe about her face. 

But that only lasted a few seconds.

As if in slow motion Katarina's face contorted from curiosity to either fear or discomfort, Hermione couldn't really tell, and started to cry. Hermione winced as the wail reached her ears. She tired to comfort the girl but tried as she might, it failed.

"Here let me take her," Ron said. "She doesn't like strangers very much and she doesn't mind me at all." He lifted the girl off of Hermione's lap and held her for a moment. "It's okay, Rina, it was only 'Mione." He smiled at her as he lifted her up in the air.

She only cried harder.

Hermione smirked. "You were saying-"

"Oh hush up," Ron mumbled through the cries. He tried to calm her down but the girl just kept on crying waving her arms around.

"Maybe she wants to be put down, Ron," Harry suggested.

"You take her then." Ron handed Katarina to Harry. In less than a few seconds she stopped crying all together and giggled as she pulled at Harry's glasses. Hermione laughed as Ron mumbled something under his breath and Harry smiled as he let her play with his glasses.

"Looks like you have a way with kids," Hermione observed as she watched Harry entertain her.

"That's because he's had enough experience," a voice said walking into the kitchen.

Katarina turned around and shouted out, "Da!"

Sirius, followed by Remus and Rosaline, picked up his daughter from Harry and gave her a kiss. "Good to see you again, Hermione," he said afterwards. He looked at the others. "Ron, aren't you do for your shift soon?"

Ron looked up at the clock. "Shit," he mumbled. "Moody is going to kill me if I'm late. I'll see you lot later. Bye Hermione, I'll meet up with you again tomorrow okay?"

She nodded as she watched Ron run out the door, hearing it slam in the background.

"How was work?" Rosaline asked her husband and Remus.

"Crowded and too loud. Everyone is running a muck to get everything set and ready. Aurors everywhere, foreigners arriving from all over the place, I'll just be glad when this is all over. "

"Set and ready for what?" Hermione asked.

***

"Milady, our reports have shown that the last of the other trio has returned."

A young woman with dark curls surrounding her face looked up at the man who had spoken to her. "And?"

He looked nervous as he heard her sharp reply. "We-we- um- just thought you wanted to know, Milady-"

"And where is she?"

"We-we don't know, Milady. Someone spotted her in the streets walking with the other two."

Her blue eyes blazed into his as her voice grew down to a dangerously low level. "We'll find out where she is and then come and tell me!"

The man stood straight. "Yes, Milady!" He walked off into another room.

A young man with straw colored hair, who sat next to her, leaned over and whispered to her with a smile. "You seem to be a little snappy lately, aye Sandra?"

Sandra smiled. "Of course I am, our plan will come into action soon. For you see, your three are already here in Hogsmeade and my three are on their way now. Once the time is right then we can put our plan into action. But first we need to play a few games with them"

"And then we can get our desired revenge."

Sandra smiled. "I can't wait till we begin. And please don't call me Sandra, call me bye my old name."

The man smiled. "Of course, Morgan."

***

"Every year or so, all the major cities in this area hold a number of conferences dealing with the numerous ministries and every time it happens it occurs in a different city. They talk about new proposals, any new occurrences, and many other topics that they find important. In the end of the conference they end up having these huge tournaments of different sports just to make it interesting and bring prosperity to the town. This time it's Hogsmeade turn which is why you see all the decorations and things hanging around," Sirius explained as Rosaline served dinner to them all.

"I see," Hermione said. "I've also noticed that people seem so much brighter than before. It's because You-Know-Who is gone, right?"

"We'll yes, but it seems like he's returning," Remus said.

"Returning?" Hermione asked, shocked. She knew he was dead; she was the one who helped kill him after all. That memory was still engraved into her mind. She even got nightmares from it.

"Well, it seems someone has returned to make us remember him. After his downfall, a stream of Death Eaters came into the light, some surrendered, many caught. We haven't had much of a problem with any of them in the past three years but then in the past four weeks we've had problems all of a sudden."

"All around Hogsmeade, strange magical creatures had been released, dangerous ones too. Even worse is that there has been a strange dark figure appearing every time, releasing the dark mark. Before anyone had time to see who it was, they disappear."

"A Death Eater?"

"Most likely," Harry said taking a bite of chicken. "But not too many people are worrying about it. Most are too busy wondering who will win the Quidditch match." 

"Let me guess, that's been on your mind too?" Hermione asked wryly.

"Well I am playing in it," Harry told her. "It's the highlight of the conference."

Hermione frowned. "For you it is, but it sounds like it's really serious. What they decide could affect the whole future of this world. You should act serious about this instead of worrying about a Quidditch match. There must be a reason why a Death Eater is showing up around this time."

Harry sighed. "I'd figure you would say something like that." The adults laughed.

"Bye the way, Hermione, where are you going to stay?" Rosaline asked.

"I was going to go over to the ministry and see if I could stay at my old room, Dumbledore did say that if I ever did manage to come back, I was always welcomed back at the castle. But since they're busy with this conference, it's obvious they won't have the room for me."

"We do have an extra guest room, if you want to use it. Besides, I doubt you would be able to rest with all the commotion that's going about," Rosaline told her. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I would like that. Thank you," she responded. 

"Meowr." Everyone looked towards the door to see Crookshanks scratching at it. 

"Oh alright, I'll let you out," Hermione said standing up.

"Don't worry I'll let him out, it's about time Harry and me head home," Remus said standing up. "Thank you for dinner, Rosaline."

"Yeah, I have early morning practice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione and you too squirt," Harry said rubbing Katarina on the head, she responded with a giant yawn.

"Time for you to go to bed, missy," Rosaline said picking her daughter up from her chair. Hermione watched as Harry and Remus left, letting Crookshanks out. She wondered why her cat had the sudden urge to leave, he had never done it before.

*

"How did you come up with Katarina for a name?" Hermione asked as she followed Rosaline upstairs.

"Well Kitrina was already taken," Rosaline said looking at Hermione.

_Name your kid after me! _

Hermione blushed. "He told you about that?"

"Actually, we were with Harry when she came to visit him and she told us herself. I was joking about that. Actually we named her after Sirius' mother. It does sound similar to Kitrina doesn't it?" She led Hermione to a room at the beginning of the hall and opened a door for her. "Here's the guest room, please make yourself comfortable. If you need anything I'll be in the next room, putting the baby to sleep." Katarina gave a giant yawn as if she was trying to protest but her mother swiftly entered the other room, leaving Hermione to set up her things. 

Looking at her bag full of possessions, she did a quick and neat job of putting her things away, placing her book of spells on top. She almost felt like pinching herself. She was really here, back in the magic world, the place where her life changed forever. She couldn't quite find the words to express how she felt. Only a few hours ago she was hanging out with her friends at school, laughing, arguing about what they thought about the latest movie and now she was in what seemed like a 15th century city with flying broomsticks and huge castle in the middle. Yes, she took quite a jump between lives but she enjoyed it. 

She was back with the people she loved, no matter how short or how long the visit. Although one thing was bothering her.

The passage in the story meant something, just like the last one did but she didn't understand what it meant. Obviously it was talking about someone, a number of people to be précised. But what? Hermione had to admit that she was in the dark with this one. If only she had a copy of the passage she could then analyze it further but that was going to be hard, most likely impossible. She sighed as she closed a drawer, she was only back barely one day and she was already worrying about trouble.

Deciding to let that subject wait, she left her room. On her way out she stopped by Katarina's room and watched as Rosaline tried to put the baby to sleep. She sat in a rocking chair with Katarina lying in her lap. Seeing her rock back and forth, Hermione could hear Rosaline sing something to her daughter.

"Are you lost little star? Can you find your way?

Your light is fading, can't be seen.

Are you okay?

What troubles you now?

What secrets is your heart hiding once again?

Blue skies, dark nights-

Days filled with rain.

Sunrise, sunset-

Eyes full of pain.

I can see you-read you like a book

Your tears fall swiftly down, following the brook.

Can you smile?

Even just for me?

Or is your heart to broken to fix?

Cheer up!

Wipe those tears away.

Stars can only fall once not twice.

Look what's in front of you, can't you see?

I'll show you the reasons not to be-

Sad and depressed-

Lonely but true.

Show me how brightly stars can shine!

I'll always be here, just for you.

So don't let your heart turn a darkish hue.

Between love and loss-

Good times and bad.

Don't ever let your light fade away!

Little star- I love you.

Growing flowers, fun filled games-

Leaves falling to the ground-just like rain.

Hearts connecting, love's first kiss-

Friendship's laughter, pure and true.

Can you hear the phoenix singing?

Loud and clear just like a bell's ring.

Listen.

Smile!

It's just for you.

So stop those tears and smile so bright.

He's telling you what stars must do.

Fly high in the sky and be the few,

Who guide lost souls and give them the light.

To pass by the darkest of days.

But always remember what I told you,

I'll never be far-not pass the moon.

I'll be your star, your guiding light.

To get you pass these darkest days.

Little star, I love you."

Rosaline smiled as she put her sleeping daughter in her crib. She kissed her goodnight and blew out the candle.

"That was a lovely song," Hermione told her as she exited. "Where did you learn it?"

"It's an old lullaby that's been passed down form generation to generation in many families. My mother taught it to me when I was young and I plan on passing it to Katarina when she grows older. It's a meaningful song that every parent should sing to their children."

***

"So where is he?" Ramone asked quietly as the trio sat by an old statue in the park. 

"I don't know but he'll be sure to find us here. He may be an animal but he is human, and will be able to find us. Eventually," Cerisa said. "He'll have to hurry or we're going to be late and we told Dumbledore that we'd be at the castle by ten at the very most."

"I'm sure that old man could care less about the time we arrive, he's most likely enjoying hot chocolate in his study right about now, making us far from the first thing on his list to think about" Brian said with a smile. "Besides, our friend is more important now than keeping an appointment with the council leader."

"True," Cerisa said. "But he's survived this long so I'm sure he won't mind waiting a while longer."

They're conversation was interrupted by the sound of small steps coming towards them. Brain, Ramone, and Cerisa looked at the small body that stood before them.

"Hello, Gatoh."

"Meow."

***

"So you're saying that you have to be present at the meeting?" Hermione asked Ron as they walked towards the castle.

"All three of them," he sighed. "Rina, stop it!" He turned his head quickly to the left to avoid her going for his nose. 

"Ma!" was all the baby would say. Hermione giggled, she never would have figured that she would become a baby sitter the minute she returned but well, Rosaline was never one to miss an opportunity, especially when she said that it would have been a great opportunity for Katarina and Hermione to know each other better. She had never really spent too much time with children as young as Katarina before, much less baby-sit them. Not even her cousins were that young. But since Ron volunteered to help her out so she was glad.

Hermione couldn't help but smile fondly as she watched Ron interact with Katarina. She had missed him the most of all, his sardonic comments, his stupid jokes, his face, and just knowing that he was near her. It made her feel more relieved than anything. He was here, right next to her, walking with her, and trying to avoid Katarina's hand aiming for his nose. 

"Waat arr uu starrinng at, Moeney?" Ron asked her, with Katarina holding his nose. He took her hand off his nose and looked at Hermione, who had a smug look on her face. He smiled. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Hermione said softly walking closer to him. They stared at each other for a moment until Katarina reached over and pulled at Hermione's hair. 

"Rina!"

"WAH!"

***

Sandra looked at her accomplice as she got her things ready to leave. "And what are you going to do while I'm away," she asked fastening the clip to her cloak. 

The man with the straw colored hair smiled. "I'm setting up a small challenge for our group. A pre-trial, as you may call it. A chance to show them how serious we are. Do you approve?"

Sandra looked at him with a mild expression. "As long as you don't kill my three, I don't care what you do."

"Very well, I've already sent out a few minions to gather them for me."

***

"Rina, stop crying already," Ron said, trying to comfort her.

"Well what do you expect, you're the one who yelled at her," Hermione told him, taking Katarina from him. A few minutes later she stopped crying and started to play with Hermione's necklace. It felt weird holding her in her arms like that but Hermione somehow felt different. Not an awkward different but a more comfortable different. She didn't know how to explain it but that fact that she was holding a baby in her arms and Ron was right beside her, was a factor of that feeling. 

Maybe.

"My, my, what a lovely picture this is."

Hermione and Ron stopped short and turned around to see none other than a grinning Harry right behind them, carrying some of his equipment from Quidditch practice. "You know with the way you two look, you could really give people the wrong idea."

Ron's faced flushed as he shot back at Harry. "Look who's talking?! You do the same thing whenever you walk with Lisa, and unlike me and Mione, Rina looks like the two of you!" Hermione couldn't help but snicker when she saw the look on Harry's face. He looked a cross between shocked, embarrassed, and perturbed. 

Ron laughed as Harry walked up behind them. "That wasn't funny."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh but Harry continued giving Ron the sour face.

"Think about it, Harry. Makes sense doesn't it?"

"I don't see why you're so confident. We've hardly gone out for a month now."

"I don't see why not," Hermione said. "You like her a lot don't you?"

Harry pushed up his glasses. "Well yes but-"

"Like who?"

The four of them swung around yet again to see the object of discussion, Lisa, who was carrying a bag full of groceries. Harry blinked in surprised. "I thought you had work today?"

"I don't go in till later today. Change of plans thanks to the meetings. Hello, Ron, Hermione. Rosaline hired you as a babysitter, I see," she said with a laugh.

"If you want to put it that simply," Hermione answered as the group continued walking. Actually Hermione noticed that they were the only ones walking along the streets. It seemed strange but she decided to ignore it and continue her conversation with Lisa. The girls moved ahead of the guys and chatted in a separate conversation form them.

But then it came. A heavy feeling in the air that felt like someone had suddenly stuffed something into the area to make them feel heavy, forcing them to stop. Katarina stirred in Hermione's arms as Hermione looked towards Ron. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron said looking around.

There was a sudden pause and then Hermione registered the shocked looks on Harry and Ron's faces, she didn't have enough time to react as two brown arms wrapped around her and Katarina. She gasped, along with Lisa, who had the same thing being done to her. A moment later she felt her body grow weak and her mind go blank.

Ron and Harry were stuck, not being able to move. They watched in horror as what looked liked two demons appearing behind the girls and grabbing them from behind. Before they could blink, the girls were gone and the air went back top being normal. As the sound of groceries hit the floor, Ron and Harry's yells filled the desolate street.

"Hermione!"

"Lisa!"

"Katarina!"


	3. Chapter 3: New Enemies

Storybook Return 

By: Gemin16

Chapter 3: New Enemies 

A.N: Anything with ^.^ Means it was written by Mouse. More A.N at the end.

***********************************************************************************************

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as she felt consciousness return to her. She could feel her cheek resting against something cold, most likely the floor to something. Her lashes fluttered and she got a full glimpse of what she was surrounded in. It was dark and dim with only a single candle lighting up the room but she could tell by the vertical strips covering the background that she was in a cell of some sort. She sat up and looked further around the cell only to see another body lying next to her. She immediately recognized the long brown hair gathered up into a ponytail.

Hermione quickly moved over to her friend and tried to wake her up. "Lisa? Lisa?"

Lisa's still form stirred and eventually her eyes opened wide. "What happened?" She asked holding her head with her hands, trying to wake herself up. 

"We were abducted by something," Hermione told her looking around. Then it hit her. She look frantically around, not finding what she was looking for. She couldn't see the smallest member of their group anywhere. Hermione stood up and ran to the bars.

"Katarina!"

***

Ron felt his chest grow tighter and tighter as he rant through he city looking for any sign of Hermione, Lisa, or Katarina. It was strange, one moment they were laughing and walking in the crowded street and then all of a sudden they were alone and the girls taken from them right before his and Harry's eyes. 

Who the hell could have done that and for what reason? No decent wizard or witch would ever form an alliance with a demon because of their reputation. Everyone knew that the true demons of the magic world were a dangerous creature to even stand next to. Their powers in the dark arts were far beyond the thought of any person. Not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Anymore used them in his plight to conquer. Ron didn't know of anyone who ever associated with the demons. But he knew this much, if that person associated with demons, then they were either a powerful person or just sheer mad. Maybe even both. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to the girls.

"Where do you think they could be?" He yelled at Harry.

"Don't know. They could be anywhere for all we know. If we only had some decent clue of some sort," he said slowing down to catch his breathe.

As if by cue a raven flew down from the sky and landed right on Harry's shoulder, carrying a piece of paper in its mouth. It dropped it to the floor and flew away as quickly as he came. 

"They're playing games with us," Ron said as Harry bent down and picked up the paper. He opened it up and read it slowly. He looked at Ron and opened up the paper for him to see.

"Looks like they want us to come and pay us a visit," he told him as Ron read the paper.

"Purple Oak" 

***

Sandra made her way pass the crowds as she walked towards the castle where she worked. She was in line for the meetings and was a crucial key to them. After all she wasn't one of the best witches in town for nothing. Her smile grew wide as her pet raven landed on her shoulder, noting that the message was gone. Her partner would surely handle them all while she was away. Besides she had her own business to conduct. She stuck another note at her bird and watched as it flew away. If he was gathering his trio then she might as well have her trio pay a visit as well. The surprise she had in store for them was too much for her to wait any longer.

***

"All this waiting is making me loose my temper," Cerisa sang as she complained as she opened up the window to her room. The others stood by in the exact same room listening in on her ramble.

"Unfortunately she does have the edge in this, after all we have no idea where she is," Brian said messing around with his wand.

"In those years after the incident, it makes you wonder what she's been up to," Ramone said quietly. "Especially since it was the same as last time."

"To think that the cycle is happening again. Will the outcome be the same?" Another voice added.

Brian shook his head slowly. "It's not the same. In fact you may want to call it something completely different."

Cerisa and Ramone nodded. "The times have changed and so have we," Ramone said.

The exact same raven that had given Harry and Ron the note came flying through Cerisa's window and landed on her bed. 

"Why speak of the devil. Her calling card is here," she said picking up the note. She read it carefully and handed it to Brian for him to read.

He read it carefully and folded the note back up. "Looks like she's already started without us. Hostages."

"She's changed," Ramone noted solemnly.

Brian frowned as he stared at the note. "She sure has." He put it in his pocket and looked at his friends. "Lets go."

***

"Where could they have taken her?" Hermione asked as she looked out the cell door. 

"I don't know but we have to find her, she's only a baby," Lisa said chewing on her nail. "If those creeps even harm her one bit I'll, I'll-"

"You'll do what?"

Lisa and Hermione turned around and looked at the person whose voice spoke to them. A tall man stood before them, with what looked like to be fifteen demons behind him. He was hidden by the shadows of the dimly lit room but by the way he stood and talked to them, they could tell that he was most likely one of the people in charge. Even though she couldn't see his full features, Hermione could sense some aroma of authority surrounding the figure like he had some sort of incredible power within him that was barely being controlled. It was overwhelming even though it wasn't nearly as bad as the time she stood face to face with Voldemort but she could have sworn it was almost the same thing.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked swallowing most of the fear that was around. "And what have you done with Katarina?" 

The figure laughed. "Do not worry about the little one, she is with the house elves at the moment. Although she might not be as lucky and end up with me in the future."

"Don't you even dare!" Hermione yelled at him.

He laughed again, this time stepping into the light. She was surprised to see a handsome man looking strait at her. His straw colored hair lay on his head in thick layers and gray blue eyes over freckles that carried a score of emotions all being restrained by his casual smile. She noticed his hands locked in the pockets of his robe giving him that sophisticated look. And she could feel the hairs on her neck rise in fear as she stared back at him.

"I'll dare if I wish because I am the one outside the cage unlike you. As for my name, I am Barty Crouch."

Hermione's mind soared into confusion as she heard the name but by the sharp gasp coming from Lisa she knew that it wasn't good.

"But your dead!" Lisa cried.

Crouch's expression grew wry as he stared at Lisa. "Far form it, my beautiful little prisoner." Lisa's face flushed but he continued. "In fact the whole scam about my death was staged so that I could achieve this role."

"Why do you want us?" Hermione asked regaining some control in her voice to cover up her nerves.

His eyes and face contorted into an angry expression. "You killed him. It's because you killed my master!"

Hermione didn't even have to ask. Visions of Voldemort instantly filled her mind. Images of how they killed him, how he attacked her and the others. Of task and bright lights and skulls filling the halls, things that she didn't want to remember much less come back to haunt her. Kalvin's death, Kitrina's murder, the pain from the final battle with him. She instantly knew what Barty Crouch wanted. Revenge. 

Crouch continued, his voice growing louder with every word. "That day, that very day he died, I, one of his most loyal followers, was supposed to be at his side watching as he attained his goal of finding all the items but I was sidetracked. It wasn't until his sign appeared above the castle did I know that I must put all things aside and join him to glory but when I arrived I was greeted by scores of wizards all crying out joyously that he was dead, murdered by three teenagers. I wanted revenge for his death and I knew exactly how I would attain it. In fact I'm sure he'll want to thank you himself." He turned on his heel and walked away form them leaving them in shock. When he spoke again, his voice had gained its casual tone. "By hitting you where it will hurt the most. If I'm correct, your men are coming to get you. You stand guard!" A demon nodded and stood at the door as the rest walked away.

"A Death Eater," Hermione barely whispered after a minute had passed.

"One of the ones they couldn't capture alive, or supposedly I guess," Lisa said, her voice shaking slightly. "After You-Know-Who's death, a bunch of Death Eaters who weren't captured came and tried to wreck havoc among the city, trying to get revenge. It was all said it was planned and lead by him. That day all the Death Eaters were captured except for one. Barty Crouch. When the Aurors cornered him, they said he committed suicide, killing five of the Aurors along with him. But before that incident, he killed his parents and even went around murdering other Death eaters around that ring. He's mad, completely. And if Harry and Ron are coming here to get us, who knows what will happen."

"We have to get our wands, find out where Katarina is, get her, and get ourselves out of here" Hermione said whispering so that their guard couldn't hear them. 

Lisa nodded. "How though?"

Hermione stopped for a sec. "I have yet to figure that out."

*** ^.^

Time passed, and still no idea for salvation came. But what came was food, brought by a demon far uglier than he was smart. His stench caught Hermione's attention before any sound of his approach was heard. It (Hermione didn't have the fainstest idea what sex it was, and she didn't want to find out either) delivered a fearsome grin to the guard and tossed a small box into the cell through the bars. It clattered noisily onto the floor, to be followed by the loud clanking of silverware. Lisa rushed to the door and stared at the back of the retreating demon. Her angle revealed their guard, seated at a small wooden table, reclined as though asleep. Their wands were on the table beside it. In frustration she rattled the door.  
  


A sound caught Hermione's ears, the breaking of metal, barely audible above the rattling of the door, and the creaking of the hinges. Their demon guard stirred, cast a glance toward them, then returned to sleep. Hermione inspected the lock.  
"The lock's close to breaking." She whispered to Lisa. "If we could break the lock we could get out."  
"The hinges are rusty, they'll wake the guard." Her friend sounded depressed.  
A glance toward the box of food gave Hermione an idea, sliding it open, she found a greasy mass of some unidentifiable substance. There was no way the house elves made this! The smell it was emitting was nauseating, but pleasant by comparison to the demon standing guard over them. She grabbed a handful and moved to the door.  
  


"What's that?" Lisa's face contorted in disgust.  
  


"Freedom." Hermione replied simply.  
  


She smeared the oily mass on the hinges until the grease had lubricated them. Then she turned her attention to the lock. Grabbing a spoon, she jammed it into the door near the bolt. Pressing all her weight on it, she was rewarded with a snap as the bolt broke. A very loud snap.  
  


The demon leaped up and moved to the door, a deep sense of panic began building in Hermione's chest. She moved to one side of the door, her heart pounding. The door exploded open, the demon's power emanating along with its intolerable smell. Its red eyes scanned the room, and fell on Lisa, huddled against the far wall. It started to move.  
  


Hermione shoved the door with all her might. It sped toward the demon with impossible speed and stopped just as suddenly. To her horror, Hermione realized that the demon had stopped the door, and noticed her.  
  


A small scream erupted from the other side of the room as Lisa sprinted forward and dived under the demon. A roll brought her in the hall behind it. She sprinted toward the table, only to feel an electric sparkle run up her spine as a spell slammed into her. Her legs froze and she started to fall forward.  
  


The demon approached quickly, as feeling started returning to her legs. She got up and started running again, only to find a strong hand lift her off her feet and start carrying her back to the cell.  
  


"Accio Sandals!" A voice screamed from behind them. The demon's feet shot out from under it and Lisa slid from its grasp onto the stone floor. A solid thump sounded as the demon slammed into the wall.

***

Crouch looked at the baby that sat before him. Her hazel eyes, the black hair that fell innocently form her pigtails. The innocent eyes that looked directly at him but strangely enough they held no innocence in them at all. Instead they held something that a child of her age shouldn't hold at all. It gave him goose bumps.

But what only lasted for a few seconds, quickly vanished with a blink as a house elf tended to the small child, shaking a rattle in front of her. Katarina giggled with glee as she tried to reach for it, grasping it and began to play with it on her own. A look of light confusion fell upon Crouch's face. What was with this child? Her expressions were capricious and her nature unknown to him. But that shouldn't have mattered to him. The only relevance that the toddler had was her relation to Hermione and the others. That's all that mattered and that was all he should care about.

"Make sure you feed her," he told the house elf. "And make sure the sleeping position I made is within it. I will not wake up to that brat crying at night."

The elf nodded quickly as she continued her current task. "Yes, Master."

Whack! "Oww! Damn it!" He quickly winced as he rubbed the back of his head after the whacked him. He spun around to find the child clapping her hands and giggling constantly as the house elf tried to calm her down. _Damn Brat!_

Crouch had no time for this child's play, he was about to reach for his wand when a hand came up and held his shoulder. It was soft but held a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned to see Morgan standing behind him. "I never would have thought that the patient and cunning Barty Crouch would loose his temper on mischievous little toddler," she said with a calm demeanor. She let go oh him and picked up the rattle. Handing it back to Katarina, she turned to face Crouch. "She's only a child."

"To think that the coldhearted Morgan had a thing for children," he responded. "You must have dreamt of having children with him, am I correct?" He immediately hushed when he saw the piercing look that Morgan had returned to his comment. 

 "Is the vixen ready?" Morgan asked letting Katarina mess around with her hand.

Crouch smiled. "As ready as ever, all we need is all of them here and they'll see just how serious we are." A number of demons showed up behind him, looking past and staring strait at Morgan. What seemed to be the leader yelled something foreign to her. Crouch awaited to what she would say. He lacked her gift of being able to speak the native tongue of the monsters. She responded quickly and quickly took her hand away from the baby. 

"What was that all about?"

Morgan flipped a portion of her hair. "I'm needed." She placed her hand on his shoulder again, only this time she dug her well kept nails into his shoulder. "If you ever mention my past like that again, I'll show you the reason why demons fear me." She let go and calmly walked out followed by the demons that had come to retrieve her.

Crouch watched as she walked on, rubbing the away the pain that was in his shoulder. He walked away in the opposite direction form the babies room and wondered ion awe how such a dangerous beauty could have remained hidden in the shadows from the dark arts circle for long. Especially a person who had the entire army of demons behind her, with such power behind he she could have joined up with his master and conquered the world. 

But she didn't. He knew right away that she could care less about the world and everyone in it. The only thing that led her forward was revenge.

Crouch continued to think until a lower wizard came up to him and demanded his attention. He quickly related the urgent news, watching as Crouch's stoic look turned into one of amusement.

"So they've escaped. Let the girls go, however send the vixen out to find them."

***********************************************************************************************

I took long….trust me I realize that but then again my life has gotten considerably more difficult in the past weeks and now I have more ahead of me (weep) but I am thinking of Storybook Return everyday (mentally), with this chapter I just couldn't type. For hours I would just sit and stare and nothing would sprout from my fingers. You've probably realized that this chapter is horribly shorter than the others but that's because I wanted to give you some sort of proof that I was alive and writing. Also I would like to take this time to thank my very best friend and Beta reader: Mouse

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You…………

Alas! There are less than twenty days left of school! Which means more time for SR! WHOOPY!!!!!

Now to the reviewers:

Claire S and BGR:  Here's your next chapter.

Claire: Hehe I know but put it this way, if it weren't for the bad guys being so clever then the good guys would all so boring.

Hyperly Mad: (pokes with a stick) Are you still alive?

Lordoftherats: I hate being a student and worse yet is that I've got Spanish now and the teacher gives us so much homework. Mi maestra de clase de español trabaja para el Diablo porque ella confere muchas tareas todos noches. (Take that Senorita!)

Xodox: I have actually yet to figure that out because for one thing I feel that I personally suck at poetry much less anything that involves music but I'm glad you like it so much. It must be some sort of weird thing bestowed upon me by my insane Muse.

Drieanna: No, Morgan wasn't apart of the last story, she's a new character put into this story and as for the lullaby, it was something that I wrote a few months ago, took me a while to write and a scolding from a teacher because I slept in his class the next day.

R/Hr:  LOL….I love reading your reviews and yes Crookshanks is Gatoh so you can see where I got the name from. Its also coincidental because I hate my Spanish class but yet I use it in my writing.

Lirawen: Took longer this time as well…LOL. As for reviews, trust me I was more surprised at the reaction I got from this story when I started it.

Gillian: LOL….since I am a major R/Hr fan I will keep on writing that (unless something changes my mind). 

Zoe McArthor: (pulls off all the cob webs that have gathered up on the reviewer) Uhh, did I keep you waiting long?

Ferggirl: LOL….such an interesting twist of fate isn't it?

Hermione Starwise: Hehe thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: A Blast From the Past

Storybook Return

By Gemin16

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, nope not I.

Chapter 4: Blast From the Past

A/N: Not much on this end except that well I read book numero five and well I'm trying to deny the fact that he's gone. BUT I do promise you that in this story he does not disappear! (Well at least in this chapter I can guarantee that). Other than that I say the book was brilliant as always and that I was disappointed that the closest thing to Hr/R was that small kiss she gave him! (Authoress claps her hands in a pray like fashion) I'm praying that in the next book WE WILL HAVE A BETTER MOMENT!.

SHOUT OUT TO MOUSE, WHO HELP ME WRITE THIS THING. YOU ROCK!

*********************************************************************************

A stick snapped loudly. Looking down, Ron saw his foot upon the broken twig. A sense of frustration welled up inside him as he slammed his foot down, breaking the stick further. They had been searching for hours, searching in vain. There was no sign of any purple oaks, or even of any oaks that weren't brown like all the rest of the trees in the forbidden forest.  


Distracted as he was, he wouldn't have seen the arrow that struck him. Except that it didn't strike him. Glancing up at a loud thunk just in front of him, his eyes widened in surprise at the arrow buried in a tree.  


"Run!" His voice crawled out of his throat almost of it's own accord. Somewhere in the back of his mind he cursed himself for not bothering to bring his bow and arrow. Searching he caught the direction Harry was in. Running, almost backwards, calling his name. He chose that direction to run.  


It was only a few seconds before he managed to catch up with Harry, breath hard in his chest. "Why...are...they...shooting...at...us?" He panted as they ran, flying almost aimlessly through the old forest.  


"Because they missed the first time." Harry's reply was as broken as his own, they heard faint footsteps behind them, a long way off, but coming nearer.  


More arrows flew past them. Landing in trees, the ground. Ron was sure the next one would land in him, and he might've been right, had the ground not given way underneath him.  


He fell through the ground itself almost, sliding almost straight down, for several minutes, until he was just beginning to wonder if the tunnel had no bottom. Then he landed, neck deep, in a rank and foul smelling pit, he peered around at the small room, filled, about half way, with the sour mud. He saw what appeared to be a doorway on the opposite side of the wall, and started making his way toward it.  


Harry landed not long after, he had dived down the tunnel face first, fleeing from those who would see them as pincushions. He sank just as easily in the soggy mire, and got as much to his feet as one could manage in the muck.  
"Ugh! What is this stuff?" He gagged on the smell, recovered, and made his way over to the opening to stand beside Ron. "Where are we?"  


"I have no idea." Ron's voice was strained, as he tried not to vomit over the smell of the mud surrounding them. He peered into the hole to see another passage, sloping gently upward, partially coated in the same slick substance that filled the room they were in. It branched off in three different directions, and had a sheen on it, as if reflecting light.  


"Come on." He spoke as much to himself as to Harry, climbing into the tunnel, he crawled along it, stopping once he reached the split. Three ways to go, and he didn't even know where he was. It started off trying to find Hermione Lisa, and little Katarina. Now him and Harry were lost too. A great fear welled up in him, choking off his air. He tried to shake it off.  


Continuing forward, he chose the central passage, only barely aware of Harry's presence behind him, he moved up. Determined to find his way to the end.  
The end came soon enough, in the form of a wooden board with a hole in the center. With effort, he hoisted himself out of the tunnel and into the room beyond, after helping Harry out, the pair looked about them, a row of boards, much like the one from which they had emerged. A single door lead in and out of the room, which looked oddly familiar  


"Harry? Please tell me that was mud we fell into back there."

*^^*

Hermione and Lisa continued to run far away from the demons as they could and were searching for any signs of Katarina. They had run from the dungeons all the way down a large corridor filled made from stone. All they could hear was their feet pounding against the damp floor and the harsh breathing that their throats were emitting.

"Where do you think she could be?" Lisa asked Hermione.

"I wish I knew." All of a sudden the hall was filled with the unmistakable odor of demons that had been guarding the girls. It was only a matter of seconds when the demons reappeared with what looked like to be rocks and sticks. Counting quickly, Hermione ducked as a rock came flying towards her but wasn't aware of the demon that was only a few feet away from her. Lisa swung out her wand and aimed it strait towards the demon.

"STUPEFY!" She yelled stunning the horrid looking creature in its tracks.

The incantation echoed all through out the halls and into the hidden fortress entering the ears of all that were available to listen.

*

Crouch smiled as he walked passed into the hallway that lead there followed by a few of the lower wizards that were at his biding. He swung strait around. "Where's Vixen?" he demanded.

He young wizard flinch at his master's harsh require. "She's gone strait after them, Sir."

Crouch smiled. "Perfect."

*

Morgan sat in her chamber, watching a mirror that reflected whatever scene she wished it to. Her expression was bored as she watched Lisa and Hermione fight off the demons so she made it switch to another seen. But this time her expression changed with the scene, from boredom to anger. She picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a small clock and threw it against the mirror. She stood up in a hurry and walked out leaving behind the shattered picture of Brian.

*

Brian, who had heard the shout, bit his lip. He turned to the others. "They're nearby," he said quickly turning one direction. "Cerisa, you and Gatoh, go that way and find the child. Ramone, come with me." They nodded and headed in different directions.

*

Harry and Ron, who had successfully made it out of the "room" had heard it as well. "That's Lisa's voice!" Harry said after recognizing the owner of the shout. "Come on, they may be in danger!" The two boys ran down the long stretch of hallways listening to the numerous shouts of curses and defenses praying that they weren't to late. 

*

"Pretrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled at the last demon who was standing in front of her while Lisa had performed a perfect stunning spell on the last one on her side. They looked around to see that none others were there for now and moved on. They continued running knowing that none of their spells would hold them for too long.

It was only a matter of seconds before Hermione ran strait into another body. "Ouch!" she said as she recoiled back but was only grabbed by her arm and yanked back from falling onto the floor. She would have panicked if it wasn't for Lisa's joyful cry.

"Harry!"

Hermione took a glance up and saw Ron looking at her with what looked like to be a relieved expression. She sighed as she grabbed him in a hug. It felt great to be in his arms again.

And then the stench hit her. She quickly pulled back, plugging up her nose. "Whatz dat orid smell?" She asked him. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Lisa quickly pulled away from Harry.

"It smellz loike you fell into a swamp or something," she said covering her nose as well.

"We had a little run in with mother nature to say the least. And trust me, we prefer not to go into details," Ron explained. Not even after all the cleaning spells that they had perform, the stench still remained.

"I don't think we have much time for details," Harry said looking down the hall pushing Lisa ahead of him. "Lets hurry and find Katarina and get out of here. I hate to meet up with the person that's using demons as part of their plan involving us." The quickly left walking as fast as they could. 

"Do we know any good finding or tracking spells?" Ron asked.

"I can't think of any," Harry said.

"All the ones that I can think of involve a precise place or an item that belongs to the person we're finding," Hermione said.

Harry grinded his teeth. "Where could she be? They better not have harmed her!"

Ron stopped all of a sudden. "Well we'll never find out unless we keep ourselves out of harms way, mate." The other three stopped to see another herd of demons running towards them. The group quickly turned around and ran into any direction that they could knowing that there were too many of the powerful creatures chasing after them to fight back.

"Don't they have magic?" panted Hermione, she had never really thought to read up on them.

"They do, well at least I think they do. No one has seen them in so long," Ron told her. "It makes me wonder why they aren't using it on us."

They continued running until they had left the hallways and entered the forest, except they had reached what looked to be a small canyon within. They stopped when they realized that they had reached a dead end with them facing the back and the demons covering the only exit that was available.

"Isn't this wonderful," Ron muttered, his wand was pulled out and held in front of him. Harry had already pulled out his and stood there looking at the demons, which looked like they were all ready to attack. The disadvantage was clearly on their side because of the fact that they were out numbered, cornered, and lacked the knowledge of the enemy. 

Hermione stood with her wand out along side Ron and Harry, wondering who would make the first move.

"Expelliarmus!" 

Hermione felt her wand leave her hand, and saw that Harry's, Ron's, and Lisa's had left their's as well watching them tumble on the ground far from them. "What the-?" sprouted from Ron's mouth as they all looked up onto the cliff where they saw a lone figure standing there in the shadows of the trees with a wand raised in their hand. Hermione strained her eyes to see who it was . It looked like it was a girl or even a younger woman but it was hard to tell.

And then they stepped into the light. Hermione's eyes grew wide with recognition. Dark eyes filled with nothing looked strait at them, dark hair that was pulled messily into a ponytail. The battered face that contained all the recognizable features except that they were missing the one element that made it worth remembering. The fact that she was standing right there above them, made it harder for Hermione to accept.

"Kitrina," Harry whispered as they all looked in disbelief. But she was there, in the flesh, pointing her wand at the people she swore she would never let get hurt on her account.

Before they could get over their shock, Kitrina flicked her wand at them saying the words that caused a beam of light to attack them. Harry quickly stepped in front of them, yelling something at Ron. Hermione gasped she felt him pull her and Lisa down away from the beam that struck. A moment later Harry came falling down next to them. A sharp crack was heard and Harry grasped his wrist, pain written all over his face. A few more beams came down, all missing them by mere centimeters on purpose.

Hermione looked up at Kitrina and watched as she looked at them, her wand still raised. "That can't be her," she said. "There's no way that can't be our Kitrina."

"It's not possible at all. She's dead," Ron said. "But that body looks so much like her."

Kitrina flicked her wand again except this time it was at the wall of the canyon. The beam of light cracked against the wall and shattered it, causing the large pieces to fall down directly above Hermione and the others. Harry and Ron quickly pushed the girls down to the ground bracing themselves for the impact but instead two things happened at once.

One, somewhere in front of them, the horde of demons had broke and they all fell to the ground unconscious and a loud voice, also in front of them, yelled out the Reductor Curse destroying all the boulders. 

The four of them looked up to see the figure of Brian standing over them with Ramone in the background, looking over pile of demons bodies. 

"Are you alright?" Brian asked quickly as he looked up to see who had attack them. Hermione couldn't tell but she thought she heard him mutter Kitrina's name as his eyes opened wide in surprise. She looked back up and watched as she disappeared.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as Lisa helped him stand up. 

He looked back at them. "Brian McMagus. My friend behind me is Ramone Montello."

"No way," Ron said in disbelief with Harry and Lisa looking as if they had seen a ghost.

"Thank you for saving us," Hermione said standing next to Ron, wondering why he was so shocked. Now that they were all standing and saw the exit opened. They wanted to get out of the canyon as soon as possible and go look for Katarina. With the danger that was all around them, they had no time to spare.

Once Harry had his arm in a comfortable position he looked at the others. "Come on, we have to find Kitrina."

They all started to walk out when Brian spoke. "Its actually safer to stay here. Trust me."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks and all for saving us but we need to find someone. Its urgent and we have no clue where she is."

"You mean this little cutie?" They all looked to see Cerisa carrying a giggling Katarina out into the opening. 

"Looks like you had no trouble finding her," Ramone said to her.

"Well its really not that hard when you look," Cerisa said dryly as she walked passed him and went to go hand Katarina over to Hermione. "She's fine, found her in the hands of a gentle House Elf and told her that I was bringing her back to where she belong. Of course those demons were a bit of a pain but we handled them didn't we, Gatoh?" She turned around and watched as another figure walk into the canyon. Hermione immediately recognized it as her cat, whom she hadn't seen in a while. 

"Crookshanks, what are you doing here?"

The cat sat himself down next to Cerisa's feet and looked up at Hermione. "I came here looking for you and the others," he replied in a simple tone.

Hermione blinked. Did her cat just talk? "Did you just-?" she asked, the surprise and shock obvious in her voice. 

Crookshanks stretched lazily. "Yes, Hermione, I can talk now." He looked at Brian. "I told you she would be surprised."

"No way," Ron said. "You mean you could talk before?"

"It's a very long story that those three could explain better than I ever could." He nodded his head in the direction of Brian, Ramone, and Cerisa, who was in the middle of healing Harry's wrist. Brian had taken a small item from inside his robes and performed a small spell on it. He spoke to Ramone. "How long before this lot wakes up?"

Ramone shrugged. "I give them another twenty minutes or so and they'll be up and grunting."

Brian nodded. "Are you finished?" he asked Cerisa.

"Almost. You're going to want to lay off of this for a couple of hours but you'll be fine afterwards."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Lisa asked them.

"Portkey," Brian told them as he held up what looked like a book. "It'll take us strait to Hogsmeade, where we can give the three of you a full explanation of what's happening. I'm sure you've all done this before. Gather round and on my count we'll leave." Hermione touched the cover between Ron's and Cerisa's hand and held Katarina with her other. She watched as her cat jumped onto Brian's shoulder and looked at her with his yellow eyes looking strait at her.

"Alright one, two, three." A faint pop was heard and Hermione felt herself go blank, her grip around Katarina had loosened but the child had a firm grip on her. 

***

"Katarina!"

"Ma!"

Rosaline held her child firmly in her arms, as mother and daughter were reunited. Hermione smiled from the corner of the Black house and watched as Sirius and Remus thanked Brian and his friends as well as Harry and Ron (both had taken a decent bath before). Lisa stood next to Hermione, shaking her head. "Of all the people to come to the rescue, it was those three."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked.

  
"Didn't you know? They're probably some of the most famous wizards and witches of this century. Almost four years ago, they defeated the dark wizards, Jagan, Helex, and Kairin. They graduated from Hogwarts about six years ago and haven't been back since. No wonder I couldn't recognize them. They've changed a lot. They're the youngest people in history to receive Merlin First Class." She looked and saw the look on Hermione's face and laughed. "I guess you didn't."

Hermione looked at the three adults that were standing in front of her. Brian, the tallest of the three and obviously the leader, was quite the handsome man. His chestnut hair was cut short but fell over his head in a wavy motion that gave way to his blue eyes that were more sapphire than anything. He seemed to be the type that was always calm and easy going but somehow Hermione could tell that there was much more to him than it seemed. But then it was like that with the other two.

Ramone was quite as handsome as Brian except that while Brian's looks were so gentle and caring, Ramone's were centered around being dark and mysterious. His black hair was longer than Brian's reaching his shoulders but his bangs fell over his face perfectly revealing dark eyes that concealed so much. He had his arms folded over his chest and looked as if he were only partially listening to the conversation. 

Cerisa, in Hermione's opinion, was probably one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, she had seen. Long dirty blond locks fell form her head all the way down to the base of her back. Her face and light green eyes were vivid and cheerful as she stood next to Ramone talking to Remus. They looked so stunning standing their all together. It was as if she had seen them all before and then she saw her cat sitting next to Brian. Of course there was the matter of Crookshanks being able to talk as well. It was all rather hard to deal with at once in a weird way.

That's when it hit Hermione, she had seen them all before. It was the picture at the beginning of the book before the passage! And then parts of the passage came back to her mind.

__

A trio of all sorts

Were they the ones the passage was referring to? Hermione wanted to know and find out. But before she had a chance to ask Brian had addressed them. "If I may ask, can we all find somewhere to sit so that I can give the explanation that I promised?"

"Of course, the kitchen is the best place," Rosaline said. They all pilled into the kitchen where Sirius quickly produced more chairs for them to all sit on and they all sat down looking at Brian, who looked like he was thinking.

"Well I guess that I have to start out by saying well done with the items. She couldn't have chosen more successful people than you three, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Over coming all those challenges that were left for you and then beating Voldemort in the end. We're extremely proud of you and the only our only regrets are that we weren't able to help you in any way."

"Wait a minute. How did you know about the items?" Harry asked them. 

"Yeah, and how do you know about her?" Ron asked.

"And what do you mean by not being able to help us?" Hermione asked.

Brian looked like he was debating on something in his head. "What I'm about to say is one hundred percent true. Brian is just my birth name, I go by another name as well, one given to me in the past, many years ago. Merlin."

To say the least the room went completely silent except for the shaking of Katarina's rattle. " You mean that you're the reincarnation of Merlin?" Harry asked breaking it.

Brian nodded. "That's not all, Cerisa is the reincarnation of Yurah and Ramone is the reincarnation of Emerys, my comrades from long ago." Ramone remained silent as Cerisa gave a small wave.

Hermione just looked at them, they didn't look like they were lying and if they knew about the items than they honestly couldn't be lying. But it just seemed so odd that the reincarnations of three of the strongest wizards and witches of all time were sitting there in front of her. 

"For some odd reason I'm not as surprised as I think I should be," Remus said.

"So am I," Sirius agreed. 

Cerisa laughed. "Perhaps but well its something that we've just lived with."

"So what's with the demons and what did they want with the girls?" Harry asked.

"Actually its more she than they," Brian told them. "At least that's what I can tell you for sure. The only person who can control a complete population of demons is Morgan LeFay."

"I don't see how," Ron said. "She's been dead for almost four centuries."

"Not unless," Hermione said, "she was reincarnated as well along with you three."

"Correct," Ramone said. "And she's after us, to finish what happened in the past."

"In the last battle we fought, all of us were killed," Cerisa explained. "And then we were all reborn and now she wants revenge for what happened. That's why she has that underground hideout with all the demons there. So she can get at us."

"Crouch was there," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Wait a minute he's dead!" Ron said.

"No, he's alive," Lisa said. "We saw him face to face."

"He said he wanted revenge for his master's death," Hermione added. 

"So why are he and LeFay working together?" Harry asked.

"Good question," Brian said looking at Cerisa and Ramone with a concerned glance. "She's not the type to work together with someone, especially when she doesn't care about things that have to do with Voldemort." 

"So exactly what happened between you three and LeFay almost four hundred years ago?" Ron asked them. "It's really not written why you four were in that massive battle."

Brian leaned back in his chair. "She wanted revenge against me," he said sadly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because she thought that I killed her father. It was long ago when I was an older man. It was by chance that her father and I were working together on something when he was killed by a wondering troll, I couldn't use my magic to save him. She went mad and never believed my story. She swore revenge against me the rest as everyone says is history." Hermione noticed the sad look on his face.

"Even now four hundred years later she still carries the grudge," Crookshanks said from on top of the counter. "Its souls like hers that make you wonder what drives a person."

Hermione looked at her cat. There was still the matter about him being able to talk and about his other name. Gatoh. He saw her looking at him and motioned for her to follow him. He stood up and left the counter, jumping out the window. Hermione sighed, not really surprised.

"I'm going to step out for a bit," she told the others as she stood up.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked her.

She nodded. "Just need to step out and talk to Crookshanks. I'll be back in soon." She kissed him on the cheek as she walked out.

Opening the door she noticed that the spring breeze was wonderful as it blew the hair on her eyes away. She looked at the small bench that was sitting outside of the Black house and there seated there in his usual manner was her cat. She remembered the first time she had found him, lying there half starved and shivering from the intense cold of the late autumn night. He was covered from head to tail in scrapes and cuts, all from fighting off the local dogs and cats. Hermione had been walking home from the library as usual when she noticed the feline for the first time. He was lying there on a paper and looked like he was reading it, but Hermione had dismissed it as just him looking at it. She couldn't have just left him there to suffer, so she went and bought a can of sardines and a bottle of milk as well as a couple of bandages. She remembered the feeling of calm that she had felt when she just sat there watching him eat, it was something that she rarely felt unless she was surrounded by a book. 

She didn't know how long she had continued in that pattern, leaving the library early just to go and feed him. The endless amounts of conversations that she had had with him, all ending a meow. Hermione remembered how happy she was when her parents said that she could keep him. She honestly felt that he was listening to her and now she knew that he had been. She always knew that her cat was smart for his species but somehow she knew that he wasn't what he seemed. "A wolf in sheep's clothing," she said as she sat down next to him.

Crookshanks stretched and laid down in his casual way as if he was expecting this all along. "Well I suppose that's one way of putting it," he said in a mild tone. His voice was a little on the high side but you could tell that it was masculine. She wondered if this was how he sounded in his normal form. "So care to explain what happened before we met?" She asked looking at the floor. It seemed so strange that she would be having this conversation with her cat, but then again considering where she was Hermione wasn't entirely surprised by the whole thing too.

"I was an assistant of Merlin's back all those years ago, apprentice in a small way actually. My full name was Gatoh Highwillow back then," he started out wishing his tail around looking up in the sky. "I was younger than Merlin, around the same age as Brian is now. Anyway I was there when Kitrina was created as well around the time when Morgan started to seek full revenge upon Merlin and the others. No one could match their power. Yurah and Emerys were well off as some of the most powerful wizards and witches out there, but no one could ever compare to the full strength of Merlin and LeFay. It was amazing how someone could contain so much magical strength within them. A few weeks before the last battle, Lefay attacked along with her demons. Merlin and the others weren't there at the time however I was, protecting the lab. She got a hold of me and then made me transform into my Animagus form (He began to laugh at that moment) my large ginger cat form and she perform some sort of spell that forced me to stay in this body." He looked up at her.

"I don't understand," Hermione said. "if you were Merlin's assistant couldn't he have changed you back?"

"As much as I would have loved to get my friend back to his original form, I couldn't." Hermione looked at the opening door, revealing a tired looking Brian stepping out. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your conversation but you two weren't the only ones in need of a fresh breath of air," he said with a small smile. " 'Risa and Ramone are explaining to the others in my place."

"That's all right, there are some parts that you could certainly explain better than I ever could," Crookshanks said in a light tone. 

"Why not?" Hermione asked Brian.

"LeFay used highly advanced Dark magic that couldn't be undone. Not even in all my strength could I have undone it."

Hermione looked back at her cat. "So you're saying that for almost four hundred years you've been a cat? But how?"

"The spell she cast," Crookshanks said again. "She cursed me to remain in this body until she sought fit, without my voice either I have to admit. It wasn't until a few days ago that I could talk. Thanks to a bit of luck from you, right?" He looked at Brian with a feline grin.

Brian laughed. "Well four hundred years is a long time to develop much better spells than what we had back then."

"So what happened after you were turned into a cat?" Hermione asked trying to continue on with Crookshank's story. 

"The night before that last battle I decided to put Gatoh and Kitrina in a deep sleep so that they would awaken three hundred and fifty years later, in time for the prophesy to occur."

"What prophesy?"

"It was Yurah who foretold our death and what would happen with the items that I made in the future. To insure that the outcome was good, I needed to of my best people there. Kitrina was fine with the Holy Sorcerer's Stone within her and Gatoh had that curse. It was actually one of my better plans."

"So how did you end up in my world?"

"I was the one who brought the port key to the appropriate place, I was however separated from it and left to look for it. But in the end I had filled my part of the mission because of you," Crookshanks said to Hermione. "All that was left was for Kitrina to do her part."

Hermione smiled sadly at the thought of her friend. She looked at Merlin. "Kitrina was killed right before we defeated You-know-Who," she told him sadly.

Merlin returned the same sadden smile. "I know, Gatoh had informed us of all the details." He sighed. "I had hoped that I would get to meet her again in this life but it looks like I never received the chance. I just hope that her sole is resting where she should have been placed all those years ago."

"But what about what we saw today?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking slightly. "Was that the real Kitrina who attacked us or just some horrible illusion? It couldn't have been her, could it?" 

Brian shook his head. "With Lefay its always hard to tell what she has planned. It could be the real Kitrina, or it could be an illusion. I honestly can't tell you because I don't know. But in all honesty I wouldn't be surprised if it was the real Kitrina."

"How can you just say so calm like that?" Hermione said standing up, her voice raising slightly. "She was your own creation and from what we heard from her she was like your daughter. Doesn't it make you angry at all?" Hermione felt a lump in her throat that didn't seem to want to go down. She knew she was getting emotional but she couldn't understand why Merlin could act so calm? In the background she heard Crookshanks tell her to calm down but she wasn't listening to him, she wanted her questions answered.

"She was my daughter," Merlin said, his voice never changing its calm tone, "and I am angry that Lefay has taken her form and used it against you like that." He looked down at Hermione and there she saw in his young face the wisdom that he carried in his blue eyes. In those bright sapphire orbs she could almost see the years of experience piled on top of each other. His gaze caused her to listen to his words carefully as if they were spoken to her by the most ancient man in the world. It was then that she realize that she just wasn't talking to the young man known as Brian but instead the powerful and wise Merlin that had lived so long ago. "In times like these we must not act in hast and anger but in careful planning to make sure what needs to be done is done. Right now it is obvious that LeFay has the advantage over us and with the conditions that the town is in at the moment we can't afford an attack within the city. At least not one with a whole horde of demons."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry," she said.

Brian patted her hand. "I completely understand." He looked up and noticed the night sky. "I better get back to the castle, I'll need my rest for the next few days."

"For what?"

"Brian, Ramone, and Cerisa are apart of the council members that are meeting for the Conference."

"Really, wow that must be exciting to be apart pf something so wonderful and important. Especially at the age you're at now!"

Brian laughed. "It's really not as glamorous as you think it is."

Crookshanks sighed. "Stop being so humble."

Hermione shook her head. "Something as important as that. I mean I think I would be a trifle it more excited if I were along because of the fact that my opinion or ideas would affect the formation of this world."

"You honestly think its an honor to be in a meeting like that."

"Of course."

"Then how about this. Since you seem like you would enjoy something like this, how would you like to accompany me tomorrow to the Conference?"

Hermione gasped. "Are you serious? Am I even aloud?"

Brian nodded. "I don't see why not. I can always say you're my apprentice and wish to learn the ways of politics. Its nice to see such an ambitious person."

"Oh thank you so much."

"For what?" Hermione watched as Ramone and Cerisa walked out the door followed by Harry, Lisa, Remus, and Ron. It was Cerisa who had asked Brian the question.

"Hermione will be accompanying us to the Conference tomorrow."

Ramone raised an eyebrow and Cerisa clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, it'll be fun to have her along." She turned to the others. "Its been nice to see you all."

Ramone nodded. "Yes, we'll continue our conversation later."

Brian shook Remus' hand, Harry's then Ron's. "Goodnight." He waved back at Hermione and Crookshanks. "Hermione I'll see you tomorrow. Just go along with Sirius, he'll be able to lead you to me before the Conference starts." Waving one last good-bye, the trio left.

"Well that was interesting," Ron said watching them leave.

"You're telling me," Harry said. "I'm still trying to take in all that they told us. Oh well I guess I'll sleep on it. I'll see you two tomorrow. Hermione, have fun. Only you would want to go to something like that." 

Hermione frowned. "Well it is an interesting opportunity!"

Ron laughed. "He's right though."

After waving goodbye to Harry, Lisa, and Remus, all that was left on the front porch was Hermione, Ron, and Crookshanks.

"Aren't you going to go now?" Hermione asked him.

Ron shook his head. "I don't feel like it, rather stay out here for now." He shot a look at Crookshanks.

Crookshanks pretended like he didn't notice. "Why its such a lovely night," he said loudly looking up at the sky. "it's a perfect night for star gazing."

"I agree," Ron said with a strained voice. Hermione wondered what he was talking like that. "But it would be even better if you looked at it from _upstairs_."

Crookshanks grinned, showing all of his feline teeth. "No, no, I think here is fine. By the way what's the matter, Ron. Did you get something caught in your throat?" 

"No!"

"The why are you talking like that?"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!"

The cat jumped up onto the window sill and looked at him, swishing his tail. "Why didn't you just say so, instead of all that huffing and puffing." He turned around with a small cat like snicker and jumped onto a higher window and entered Hermione's room. She bit her lip trying not to laugh, she always knew that her cat was trouble but now she was seeing him an action. 

"Damn cat!" Ron muttered as he sat down on the bench.

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Don't let him get to you like that."

"Now that he can talk, its going to be like when Kitrina was around!" A sudden silence fell over the couple.

"I can't believe that was her," Hermione said quietly after a few minutes. "There's no way that person who attacked was Kitrina, right?" 

Ron shook his head. "Ramone said that there are high level Dark Magic spells that could easily make a dead person alive again. We're going to head to her grave tomorrow afternoon to see if what we saw was her." He banged his fist on the wall. "I swear if they've done anything to that grave. I mean, you saw the way her body was. It looked like she was beaten!"

Hermione nodded sadly. "I know and they're doing it just to torture us. Oh, I miss her so much!" 

Ron wrapped his arm around her and let her lean on him. " We all miss her." They sat in silence again, just staring out into the night sky. Hermione felt a sense of calm rush over her as she adjusted herself so that she had her arm around him instead of under her. She was glad to be there within his reach, she had always felt safe when he was around. The rhythm of his heart, the warmth of his body, they were all signs that she was back where she loved to be.

"I was scared."

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Scared?" 

Ron nodded. "When you left I was worried that you wouldn't come back again. I mean it wasn't that I didn't have faith in you, but what if Kitrina was wrong. What if the portkey could only be used once? What if something had happened to you and you couldn't make it back? It wasn't until I saw you again did all my fears were gone. But then you were taken from me, right in front of my eyes. I was really scared that I would never see you again," he said looking strait into her eyes.

Hermione honestly didn't know what to say but she couldn't because Ron continued.

"I've honestly never felt this way about anyone, Hermione. Every single day I thought about you wondering if you were ever going to come back." Hermione felt herself being held closer to him as he grab her in a massive hug. "I really mean it when I say I love you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, feeling tears come to her eyes. No one had ever told her something like that before. "Oh I love you too. I missed you so much!" Ron broke the hug and smiled at her, whipping away her tears. Hermione grabbed hold of his hand and leaned in forward towards his face. Their kiss was warm, sending a wonderful feeling all over her. Yes, she loved him and that was the main reason she was glad that she was back. But she also loved the world she was in now, everything that it contained. The surprises, the adventure, her first true friends, it was her home.

And that's what she had craved for almost three years, that's what she had missed so much during those times where she sat staring at her wand, it was the place that she visited in her dreams, whenever she had a moments time to think without interruption. She loved her first home dearly, but with every minute that she spent leaning against Ron she knew that she loved her second home even more. 

********************************************************************************************************************************

Haha! I'm done, finally done with this chapter! I'm so happy! And now that summer here's I can write more, yes I am making this story my first priority!

But now for the bad news. New chapter won't be out for a while because on Monday, I'm going on vacation. *grabs her straw hat and sunglasses* yepperu, I'm heading to good ol' Georgia for two weeks! HAHA! I get to see my best friends again!

Also keep an eye out for my next one shot fic- When the Snow Falls In June. It contains an OC from Storybook Crisis. Anyone who guesses right will get a special email from them! Well until then,

Ciao.

P.S. Please Review.


End file.
